The Tragedy
by Quaintea
Summary: [CHANGE SUMMARY] Jaehyun adalah indera penglihatan-nya Lee Taeyong, Sedangkan Taeyong adalah indera pendengaran-nya Jung Jaehyun. Keduanya saling membutuhkan, namun.. Sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi. [JAEHYUN X TAEYONG] [JAEYONG] [YAOI] [DLDR!] #NCT #SNSD #CNBLUE #NUEST #SJ
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Tragedy

Cast :

Lee Taeyong (NCT)

Jung Jaehyun (NCT)

Choi Minki (NU'EST)

Lee Sunkyu (SNSD)

Kang Minhyuk (CN BLUE)

*ps:beberapa marga diubah

Disclaimer :

Para cast hanya milik tuhan, orang tua, dan agency.

Saya cuma pinjam nama dan muka(?), selebihnya hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanya ketidak sengajaan, atau mungkin cerita saya emang pasaran XD

Mohon reviewnya, karena saya masih newbie .

#JaeYong!

Warning!

Typo(s)!

Out Of Character!

This is a yaoi/shounen-ai/boy x boy fanfiction.

If you're homophobic, Just go away! Shoo! Shoo!

Jangan salah lapak ya~

Ga terima bash.

Terima nya saran dan kritik dengan kata-kata yang sopan, pernah sekolah 'kan?.

Jangan plagiat. Siapa tau karya kamu lebih cakep dan masuk akal ketimbang karya saya yang _awur-awuran_?

#MaafBanyakOmong

Signed,

 _Quaintea._

Part 01.

-o0o-

24-12-15

Malam natal,

keluarga "Lee" merencanakan untuk pergi ke-Busan. Kampung halaman mereka. Mereka pergi kesana atas keinginan anak mereka, si bungsu Lee TaeYong. Biasa dipanggil TY oleh keluarga dan teman terdekatnya.

Pembawaannya yang ceria, heboh, tidak tahu malu, dan agak sedikit aneh, membuatnya mudah bersosialisasi disekolah maupun dilingkungan sekitarnya.

"Ayo kerumah nenek, ibu~ ayah~ _hyeong_ ~"

Sekiranya itulah yang ia katakan pada keluarganya untuk membujuk mereka pergi kekampung halaman.

Ia sudah kelewat rindu pada neneknya yang suka sekali membelikannya permen saat ia masih kecil dan belum hijrah ke-Seoul.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi tengah malam natal nanti, agar tidak terlalu macet." ucap sang ayah sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Yeay!" soraknya gembira, dan langsung pergi kekamarnya untuk mengemas barang.

Tentu! Karena itu adalah malam ini!

"Tidak usah membawa terlalu banyak baju! Karena kita akan _hunting_ nanti!" teriak —Lee MinHyuk— **_hyeong_** nya.

" _Ne hyeong_!"

"Dasar anak-anak, mereka memutuskan seenaknya saja" Bisik —Lee SunKyu— ibu kepada —Lee MinKi— ayah kedua anak tersebut.

"Biarlah, sesekali memeras duit ayahnya tak apa" ujar tuan lee sambil terkikik.

Beberapa menit kemudian, taeyong dan juga minhyuk telah selesai berkutat dengan beberapa helai baju dan juga sebuah koper yang tidak terlalu besar, kini mereka berdua sedang duduk manis disofa berwarna _peach pastel_ diruang tengah, rumah mereka memang didominasi dengan warna _pastel_ yang sejuk dipandang mata.

"Nanti malam kita akan berangkat, kenapa tidak tidur hm?"

"Tidak bisa bu, aku terlalu bersemangat untuk malam nanti" ujar taeyong.

"Betul! Dan lagi sekarang masih jam enam petang, aku mana bisa tidur jam segini" sambung minhyuk.

"Baiklah, ibu akan buatkan coklat panas, _Yeobo_ , kau ingin apa? Teh atau coklat panas seperti anak-anak?"

"Aku teh hangat saja"

" _Okay, wait a minute boys_!"

" _Sure_!" teriak anak dan ayahnya kompak.

Sementara menunggu sang ibu membuat coklat dan teh hangat, ketiga lelaki itu termangu memandangi televisi yang sedang menayangkan sebuah acara musik.

"Woah! Lihat! Itu Dahyun noona! Dia cantik dan manis sekali!" puji taeyong heboh, ketika melihat _girlband_ favoritnya sedang tampil.

"Wah, mereka hebat ya.." celetuk minki.

"Hebat kenapa yah?" tanya minhyuk tak tertarik.

"Iya.. Mereka memakai baju dan celana pendek dimusim dingin hanya untuk menyenangkan hati para fans mereka."

"Haish! Ku kira kenapa."

"Sstt! Diamlah!" taeyong terusik oleh perbincangan _hyeong_ dan ayahnya itu.

" _I'm Like TT! Just like TT!_ ~" Nyanyi taeyong heboh sambil sesekali menarikannya tidak jelas.

"Cih, lihatlah anakmu yang aneh itu ayah" ejek minhyuk sambil menunjuk taeyong yang masih menari dengan centil, membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Mungkin dulu ibumu seharusnya melahirkannya dengan kelamin wanita, lihatlah wajahnya yang kecil, imut, serta tubuh kurusnya yang bahkan lebih pendek dari laki-laki biasanya" bisik ayahnya kepada minhyuk.

(Hey minki, sebaiknya kau bercermin!)

"Pfftttt, kau betul ayah!"

Dan mereka kembali mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah tv setelah acara mari-berbisik-untuk-mengejek-taeyong-yang-aneh-ini selesai.

"Yahh, _twice noona's_ telah selesai performnya" keluh taeyong.

"Ihh, lalu kenapa?" lagi-lagi minhyuk tak tertarik.

"Kalau kau mau, bagaimana kita pergi ke konsernya saja setelah pulang dari busan nanti?" goda ayahnya.

"BENARKAH AYAH?!"

"Sssttt diam! _Bangtan Boys_ sedang _perform_!" oke. Kali ini minhyuklah yang ber-fanboying ria.

"Kau gila hyung? Kau lebih menyukai _bangtan boys_ daripada _twice_?!" ujar taeyong tak percaya.

"Ya! Memang kenapa!"

"Cih, dasar _gay_!" ejek taeyong.

"Sialan kau! Jadi _gay_ nanti tahu rasa!" ujar minhyuk tak terima.

" _Gay_? _Heol_! Banyak wanita yang mengantri panjang hanya untuk mendapatkan lee taeyong yang tampan ini!" ujarnya berbangga diri.

"Aku tak peduli~ _Chocolate cheeks and chocolate wings, But neoui nalgaeneun agmaui geos~ neoui geu sweet apeun bitter bitter~_ ". Kali ini, minhyuk lah yang heboh.

'Dasar anak-anak aneh, sebenarnya anak siapa sih mereka ini?' pikir minki heran.

" _Chocolate sweet and rilex tea is ready~_ " ujar sunkyu yang nadanya dibuat-buat seperti lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan minhyuk -walau-menjadi-kacau- datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa senampan minuman yang tadi ia buat untuk keluarga tersayangnya.

"Yehey~~ _Thank you my bae_ ~" ujar minki senang karena akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari himpitan kedua anaknya yang akan menjadi aneh jika sedang menonton acara musik itu.

-o0o-

Setelah selesai dengan acara mari-minum-coklat-dan-teh-hangat, taeyong dan hyeongnya mulai merasa kantuk mendera.

"Aneh, tidak biasanya aku sudah ngantuk jam segini" ujar minhyuk.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian berdua tidur, ingat, nanti malam kita akan keBusan 'kan?" balas sang ibu.

"Iya, kita tidur ya bu.. _Jaljayo_ ~"

Keduanya-pun masuk kekamar tidur mereka yang satu kamar.

"Kau masukkan apa keminuman mereka berdua _bae_?"

"Hanya satu butir obat tidur tidak akan bahaya kok, hihihi"

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita tidur juga, oh ya _bae_ , karena kita mendadak pergi, kita tidak mungkin pergi menaiki pesawat."

"Naik mobil juga tak masalah~"

"Uhh istri yang perhatian~ tak salah aku memilihmu~" ujar minki gemas dan menggigit pelan hidung kecil sunkyu yang ada dihadapannya.

Blush!

"Aih! Ayo kita tidur _yeobo_ "

" _Ne~ Kajja_!"

-o0o-

"Drrt-Kring-Drrt-Kring-Drrt-Kring"

Kombinasi antara getar dan bunyi alarm kini mendominasi kamar min-yong dan mengusik acara _Sleeping Handsome_ berdua.

"Eugh~ _Hyeong_ , matikan alarmmu~"

"Ngh~ Kau juga bodoh! Bunyi alarmmu lebih berisik daripada alarmku yang hanya bergetar"

Karena tak ingin debat ditengah malam, akhirnya taeyong memutuskan untuk membuka matanya duluan dan mematikan alarm handphone-nya.

Beberapa huruf yang tersusun dilayar handphone-nya membuat matanya membola seketika.

" _Hyeong_! Bangun! Kita akan kerumah nenek! Dan selamat hari natal!" ujar taeyong heboh sambil mengguncang badan hyeongnya dengan keras hingga tak sadar _hyeong_ nya-

—BRAK!—

-Telah terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit.

 _NYUT!_ Hidung dan dahi minhyuk terasa ngilu seketika membuatnya langsung membuka mata dan berdiri.

"ADIK SIALAN! MUKAKU TERASA NGILU SELURUHNYA!" teriak minhyuk menggelegar.

" _Mi-mian_ _hyeong_ , t-tae tak sengaja" cicit taeyong sambil _ber-puppy-eyes_.

" _Hyeong~_ _mianhae_ ~ tae benar-benar tak sengaja~" taeyong makin menambah ekspresi seperti anak anjing yang minta dipungut.

Oh ayolah!

Siapapun tolong tarik Minhyuk dari sana!

Minhyuk sudah tak tahan!

"Huhhh.. Baiklah! Kau _hyeong_ maafkan! Dan berhenti berekspresi seperti itu!"

"Yeay! Selamat hari natal _hyeong_! Taeyong sayang _hyeong!_ " taeyong menerjang minhyuk dan langsung memeluknya erat.

Minhyuk yang kaget hampir terjatuh lagi, namun ia segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan memeluk balik adiknya yang sudah mengeluarkan sifat manjanya itu.

" _Ne_ ~ selamat natal juga, taeyongie~"

"Ekhem! Apa sudah selesai acara berpelukannya? Ayah tak diucapkan selamat natal nih?" ujar minki yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dipintu kamar anaknya yang dibuka.

Mereka, min-yong alias minhyuk-taeyong memang ditaruh disatu kamar yang sama oleh ayah dan ibunya, katanya agar mereka akrab dan saling peduli.

"Ayah?! _Merry Christmas_!" heboh keduanya dan langsung menerjang tubuh ayahnya.

Dan jadilah mereka bertiga malakukan segmen ala tingki wingki -mari-berpelukan-.

Kemana taeyong dan minhyuk yang saling adu mulut dan mengejek petang tadi?

Entahlah, keduanya jika sedang bertengkar, tak ada yang mau mengalah. Namun jika sedang akrab, mereka berdua seperti mengidap _brothers-complex_.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera berangkat!" ujar sunkyu yang tiba-tiba (lagi) sudah bergabung dengan suami dan kedua anaknya tersebut.

" _Ne_!" ujar mereka bertiga kompak setelah mengucapkan 'selamat natal' pada sunkyu.

-o0o-

11:37 a.m

Keluarga Lee sudah siap dimobil mereka.

"TY! Apa saja yang kau bawa diplastik itu? Kenapa besar sekali?!"

"Oh ini? Ini camilanku _hyeong_ , kenapa? _Hyeong_ mau?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin makan banyak micin, nanti yang ada aku ketularan bodohnya seperti kau"

"Siapa yang bodoh? Hei _hyeong_! Kau baru saja mengatai bodoh kepada orang yang selalu ranking satu dikelasnya!" ujar taeyong angkuh dan tak terima.

"Hey! Sudahlah, kita ingin berangkat, masih saja bertengkar! Ayah turunkan ditengah jalan nanti baru tahu rasa!"

Keduanya pun terdiam, dan mobil mereka mulai melaju.

"Bu, apa kau sudah mengabari nenek bahwa kita akan kesana?"

"Belum minhyukie~ biarlah, menjadi _surprise_ saja"

"Oh~"

" _Hey boy_ ~ _Make 'em whistle like a missile bomb bomb_ ~" bunyi lagu dari handphone taeyong membuat minhyuk sedikit terlonjak.

"Hey! Jika ingin menyetel lagu bilang-bilang dong! Kaget tahu!"

"Cih anak lebay" gerutu taeyong tak peduli sambil terus memakan _snack chips_ -nya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Warn!

Typo(s)

Absurd

Freak

Yaoi

BL

DLDR!

"Alur Ngebut!"

 **Drama!, diperkenankan sedia plastik untuk berjaga-jaga agar tidak mual, mulas, migrain dan anemia(?).**

Cast :

Lee Taeyong (NCT)

Jung Jaehyun (NCT)

Choi Minki (NU'EST)

Lee Sunkyu (SNSD)

Kang Minhyuk (CN BLUE)

And others.

*ps: beberapa marga diubah

A/n:

Review kalian sangat berharga, bahkan walau hanya 1 kata "next" itu udah ngenyemangatin banget.

Dan author disini pasti akan balas review kalian dikolom review, walau itu cuma kata "next" atau "Lanjut thor" XD.

Sekian cuap-cuapnya, maapkeun kalau cerewet.

Signed,

Quaintea.

-o0o-

"Apa kita salah menjadwalkan?"

"Salah menjadwalkan apa, ayah?"

"Hyuk-ah, lihatlah! jalanan diluar sangat macet! Apa sebaiknya kita kembali kerumah dan berangkat kembali besok saja?"

Taeyong yang mendengar keluhan dan saran ayahnya hanya menekuk wajahnya dengan kesal dan-

KRASAK KRASAK SSKK KRRSSKK

-menaruh kembali semua _snack_ nya dalam plastik dengan brutal, membuat kegaduhan antara plastik yang saling bergesek bikin telinga gatal.

 _Kode keras_ dari taeyong membuat sunkyu geleng-geleng.

"Lanjutkan saja _yeobo_ , lagipula ini sudah setengah perjalanan"

"Huh.. _ne~_ , dan TY berhenti membuat kegaduhan dibelakang sana! Kecilkan volume musikmu! Membuat telinga ayah panas saja. Ini masih tengah malam."

"Hiihh, lalu kalau sekarang tengah malam kenapa? Bunyi klakson diluar lebih berisik tuh daripada suara musikku" Cibir taeyong tak terima.

"Lee Taeyong, alias TY, _dongsaeng_ kesayangan _hyeong_ lebih baik kau dengarkan apa kata ayah! Kau itu yang paling berisik tau tidak?!" Geram MinHyuk.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" Sulut taeyong.

PLAK!

Satu pukulan yang mengenai tepat pucuk kepala taeyong membuat kepalanya seketika berdenyut-denyut.

Segera ia usap kepalanya dengan kasar sambil meringis.

" _YA HYEONG!_ KAU I-"

"APA? AKU KENAPA? MEMANG KAU INI BIANG BERISIK!" Minhyuk meledak.

"Aish.. .hae."

Bisikan yang bernada mengancam dari mulut minki membuat keduanya lagi-lagi hening.

Memang, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang benar-benar berani menantang minki.

Bukan karena minki galak sebagai ayah,

Tapi karena dia itu jika sudah ngomel, seperti ibu-ibu komplek datang bulan yang disinggung (digossipkan) tetangga sebelah dengan sengaja. Dalam singkat kata : bisa jadi sangat cerewet dan tak akan diam kecuali jika bahan nasihatnya sudah benar-benar habis.

Suasana hening dalam mobil keluarganya membuat taeyong mengantuk, iapun segera mengambil posisi untuk segera tidur jika saja-

 _CKITT!_

 _DUK!_

ia yang sedang tak menggunakan sabuk pengaman segera terantuk kedepan dengan sangat keras membuat telinganya berdenging ngilu dan mengeluarkan darah.

Panik, ia panik.

Ingin segera ia bertanya apa yang terjadi kepada ayahnya yang mengerem mendadak, tetapi dengan tiba-tiba _Hyeongnya_ memeluknya dari samping sangat erat seakan melindunginya, dan ia merasakan hantaman yang luar biasa mengenai mobil bagian depan dan belakang mereka secara bersamaan.

PRANG!

Seluruh kaca dalam mobil itu menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil.

JDUK!

Ia terantuk atap mobil dengan sangat keras, namun tak merasakan sakit.

BRAK!

Ia segera membuka matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat ayah dan ibunya yang terpental keluar mobil melalui kaca depan mobil yang sudah tak berbentuk,

dan juga kepala _hyeongnya_ yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah dan luka sobek disekitar kepalanya karena melindunginya dari atap mobil tadi.

" _A-a-andwae.. H-hyeong! G-gwaenchanayo?"_ Tanya taeyong dengan suara yang bergetar, sementara _hyeongnya_ tak mengeluarkan respon apapun.

BRAK!

Ternyata penderitaan taeyong belum selesai, dari arah belakang mobil yang lain sepertinya kembali saling menabrak membuat kepalanya terantuk dengan keras pada pintu mobil hingga terpental keluar.

JDUK!

Dingin. Sakit.

Itu yang dirasakannya dan penglihatannya menggelap. Tidak-tidak! Ia bukan pingsan tetapi pandangnnya menggelap, dan semakin menggelap, tapi ia yakin sekali, bahwa ia tidak menutup matanya.

Hingga akhirnya sirine ambulan berdenging kecil diantara telinganya yang masih mengeluarkan darah dan ia seakan tuli dengan apa yang diucapkan orang yang mengerubunginya. Ia tak bisa mendengarnya.

Iapun dibawa keatas tandu oleh beberapa petugas dan segera dilarikan kerumah sakit terdekat.

 _'Aku hanya berniat untuk tidur sebentar tadi dimobil bersama hyeong, lalu apakah aku akan tertidur untuk selamanya dimobil ambulan ini?' batinnya meringis._

Matanyapun perlahan menutup dan mengluarkan setetes kristal bening.

 _TBC._

 _Dikit? banget.. *ditimpuk_

 _Kuota tinggal dikit, makanya buru-buru ngepost._ _Hehehe._ _Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

WARN!

TYPO(S)

YAOI

BOYS LOVE

SHOUNEN-AI

BOY X BOY

FREAK

ALUR NGEBUT! (mungkin?)

Cast :

Lee Taeyong (NCT)

Jung Jaehyun (NCT)

Kim Doyoung (NCT)

Kim Donghyuk (NCT)

Choi Minki (Nu'est)

Lee Sunkyu (Snsd)

Im Yoona (Snsd)

Lee Donghae (SJ)

Kang Minhyuk (CN Blue)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

And other cast.

 ***ps: beberapa marga diubah**

-o0o-

 _"Breaking news malam ini. Terjadi kecelakaan beruntun dijalan xxx perbatasan gangnam-busan._

 _Kecelakaan diduga karena supir truk yang membawa berbagai macam pernak-pernik natal mengantuk._

 _Ditemukan empat orang tewas, satu orang kritis, serta tujuh lainnya luka-luka. Supir truk tersebut tewas ditempat bersama tiga orang lainnya yang sepertinya satu keluarga, dari identitas yang sudah ditemukan beberapa polisi setempat. Korban tewas bernama Lee MinKi, Lee SunKyu, Lee MinHyuk, serta Jung DaeHyun-"_

"M-mwo? Paman dan Bibi Lee? Minhyuk _hyeong?_ **_Eomma! Eomma!_ Kemarilah!**" Teriak donghyuk heboh

"Ada apa dong-ie? _Eomma_ sedang tidur.. lagipula kenapa sih kau malam-malam begini nonton tv bukannya tidur? Teriak-teriak lagi." Cibir Doyoung yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tv.

Ia terbangun karena teriakan melengking Donghyuk omong-omong.

" _H-hyeong!_ Tidakkah kau lihat berita tadi?"

"Berita apa? Aku saja baru bangun." Doyoung menolehkan kepalanya ke-tv yang sedang menyala.

"Itu hanya berita kecelaka-"

 _KRING~_

 _KRING~_

Bunyi telepon rumah yang berdering memotong perkataan lelaki yang bernama Doyoung.

"Angkat sana!"

" _N-ne_ " Gugup Donghyuk yang masih _shock_ akan berita tadi.

'Semoga semua polisi-polisi itu salah menemukan identitas para korban tersebut' batin donghyuk cemas.

" _Yeo-Yeoboseyo_ "

"Apakah ini dengan Tuan Lee Donghae?"

"Bukan. Saya anaknya, ada keperluan apa?"

"Ini dari pihak kepolisian, bisakah anda memanggilkan ayah anda dahulu nak?"

" _MWO?_ ah.. _ne.._ sebentar"

Donghyuk yang panikpun segera pergi kekamar _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya. Sementara Doyoung memandanginya dengan bingung.

" _Sstt! Appa! Ireonayo~!"_

"Eunhh~ Ada apa donghyuk, kok malam-malam begini membangunkan _appa_?"

"Pihak kepolisian menelepon dan mencari _appa_!"

" _MWO?_ " kaget Donghae.

"Kagetnya nanti saja, sudah cepatlah _appa_!" gemas donghyuk.

Donghaepun segera keluar dari kamar dan menyambar telepon rumah.

"Lee DongHae disini. Ada apa?"

Doyoung serta Donghyuk menguping pembicaraan _appanya_. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa dari orang yang berada diseberang telepon sana. Anehnya, kakak-beradik itu masih setia menguping dan memerhatikan ekspresi _appa_ mereka yang berubah-ubah.

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

Pembicaraan yang lumayan lama bersama polisi tadipun telah selesai.

Donghae terduduk lemas dikursi.

" _Waeyo appa?_ "

"Paman minki, Bibi sunkyu, dan Minhyuk telah tiada." Lemas Donghae.

"APA? JADI BERITA TV TADI BENAR?" Teriak Donghyuk yang dalam tiga puluh menit ini sudah bilang 'apa?' sampai tiga kali.

"Hah? Kok bi-bisa? Jangan bercanda _appa.._ Dan kau Donghyuk! berita apa yang kau lihat huh?"

Terdiamnya Dongyuk dan _appanya_ cukup membuat Doyoung paham.

"I-ini tidak bercanda ya?"

"Polisi bilang, kita bisa mengurus jenazah mereka di _dong-eui medical center_ , itu tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Kita pergi jam lima pagi nanti." Final Donghae yang mengabaikan pertanyaan DoYoung.

"Lalu, Taeyong _hyeong?_ " Bingung donghyuk.

"Ia berada dirumah sakit yang sama dengan keluarganya, dia...

dia sedang diperiksa di-IGD, Ia mengalami luka yang cukup parah hingga membuatnya kritis"

BUK!

Ketiganya menoleh sesaat setelah bunyi tersebut terdengar, dan melihat _eomma_ mereka terduduk lemas diambang pintu kamar.

Mungkin _eommanya_ terbangun akibat kebisingan yang diciptakan oleh _appa_ dan anaknya yang kompak.

"EOMMA?" kaget ketiganya.

"A-ada apa dengan keluarganya minki?"

Donghaepun segera menghampiri sang istri diikuti oleh kedua anaknya, dan memulai cerita dari awal hingga akhir tanpa ada yang terlewat.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus segera memberi kabar kepada keluarga besar, setelahnya kita baru akan kerumah sakit. Bagaimana Donghae-ya?"

" _Ne,_ kau benar _yeobo_ kita kesana jam lima nanti."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Sekarang baru jam satu, lebih baik kita istirahat saja dulu. Dan anak-anak, kembalilah tidur."

" _Ne, appa_ "

"Benar-benar natal yang terburuk." cibiran kecil Doyoung terdengar hingga ke telinga _appa, eomma_ , beserta _dongsaengnya_. Namun ketiganya memilih diam tidak menampik ucapan Doyoung dan kembali kekamar masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

"Doyoung-ie, Donghyuk-ie, bangun.. saatnya kita berangkat kerumah nenek" Suara lembut dari yoona membangunkan keduanya.

Donghyuk dan Doyoungpun segera terbangun dengan kesadaran yang baru 50 persen.

Ketika keduanya teringat akan **_insiden_** yang telah terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu, merekapun langsung berdiri dan kekamar mandi untuk bersiap.

-o0o-

Sesampainya dikediaman nenek dan kakeknya yang lumayan besar -karena berisi beberapa keluarga lain-, Donghyukpun segera turun dan memencet bell rumah neneknya secara tak sabaran.

Pintupun terbuka, memeperlihatkan Kim Taeyeon yang masih mengenakan piyama tidur, tantenya yang sudah berubah marga dari Lee menjadi Kim karena menikahi seseorang yang sangat Donghyuk benci -Kim JongWoon-. Pasangan Kim tersebut sangat licik, membuatnya dibenci oleh beberapa keponakannya karena masalah _internal._

 **Tbc.**

 **Maapkeun wordsnya yang semakin dikit. heuheuheu.**

 **Review?**


End file.
